


Hopeless (Chinese version)

by hhhaara



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, porn without plots, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhaara/pseuds/hhhaara
Summary: 「別離開我」
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 5





	Hopeless (Chinese version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662236) by Aulian. 



> *VD！  
> *中俄渣翻
> 
> 作者附注(words of author)：always never - Hopeless 請聽整張專輯（這是BGM，請配合食用ww）  
>    
> 譯者附注(words of translator)：感謝Aulian的授權！因為太喜歡這篇而決定盡力譯出來。整篇文章是很含蓄的，來來回回看了很多遍還是好感歎啊！！但鑒於水準有限並沒能譯出那種感覺，請見諒。若有錯誤，請指正，十分感謝！Большое спасибо Aulian за всё!! Мне очень нравится это фанфик, так что стараюсь перевести. Если в этом есть ошибки, говорите мне, пожалуйста. Спасибо!

Hopeless

作者(Author)：Aulian  
原文(Source)：https://ficbook.net/readfic/7430516

***  
悶熱，香煙的氣味仍然在房間裏徘徊，最好能開個窗；Evan不怎麼抽煙，但他敗給了自己的焦慮；Jonathan靠在桌子上，手裏晃著一杯威士忌加可樂（那杯玩意兒糟透了）。他想要暫時忘掉一切——冰箱門被關上，Jonathan拿出了 _Santo stefano_ 红酒。

房間裏漆黑一片：他們倆誰也沒想著去把燈打開。第一瓶酒，接著又是第二瓶，第三瓶，這對他們來說已經足夠：一邊醉醺醺地吻著，一邊向著臥室緩慢移動。一路上落下衣物，床吱呀作響還伴隨著悄聲的耳語：

「別離開我。」

「永遠不會。」

躺在Evan身下的Jonathan，並稱不上是完美無瑕的，但他是 _自己的_ ， _Jonathan僅屬於Evan_ 。

毫無章法的吻，過後無疑會留下吻痕；撲在脖子上的沉重喘息不知从何处传来；Jonathan翻身坐在Evan身上，慢慢地用手在他的陰莖上抚摩。他不想要快速解决，也不想要簡單的性愛。

俯身把陰莖含住，Jonathan的腦海裏一片空白，Evan的手放在他頭上幫著把控節奏。Evan原本會在這時開開玩笑，講點下流話，但是他沒有。現在並不是時候。

表上顯示現在晚上十點

他朝著平時放潤滑劑的方向點頭，聽見了避孕套包裝撕開的聲響。歎息和粗暴的碰撞，落在Jon的唇上的吻，不出幾分鐘的適應以及毫無節奏的抽插。Jonathan沉淪其中：既痛苦又美好。沒有壓抑自己的呻吟，而且他也不想去抑制。

一連串的情感和現在發生的一切讓Evan失控，喪失理智。把Jon翻了個身，迫使他看著自己；粗暴的抽插變得更快，在快感中的迷失使Evan嗓音變得嘶啞。

高潮將兩人覆沒，他們徹底倒在床上，Evan只把年長者拉向自己，埋在那人的髮絲中。浑身无力，闷热變得难以忍受——Evan不得不爬起來去開窗，再用被子把兩人蓋得嚴實，隨後墜入夢鄉。

空氣中仍舊彌漫著香煙的氣味。  
***

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 「別離開我」是Jon說的，「永遠不會」是Evan說的。（專門問了一下作者太太xD）  
> 這首歌真的很好聽(ಥ_ಥ)  
> 希望你喜歡xD  
> 請點擊鏈接支持作者喔～


End file.
